


Some Sunny Day

by yanyan_eggs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyan_eggs/pseuds/yanyan_eggs
Summary: The Fraldarius family pays a visit to Fhirdiad.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Some Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first time writing from a kid's perspective since i was, well, a kid, so im sorry if this is a little bumpy

The pace the adults walked at was maddening. Ambling through the garden, the group moved what must have been rather slowly for most of them— but for Dimitri, it was that uncomfortable medium between a leisurely stroll and an average trot. His legs were too small to properly match their stride.

From the looks of Felix, walking several people to the right of him, the problem was both of theirs. But unlike Dimitri, Felix was  _ free _ . 

Felix's hands swung blissfully at his sides, occasionally bumping against Rodrigue's trousers. Dimitri's hand, however, was clasped tight inside that of his governess, binding him to her. Nevertheless, his impulses screamed that he should be anywhere but glued to these adults, and walking at anything but this adultlike pace.

They would scold Dimitri for jerking his hand away; mind your manners, they'd say. Thus he had no choice but to inch his sweaty fingers free, one whisker's width at a time. Finally, the grip had almost completely fallen apart.

He glanced over his shoulder, evaluating the situation. It was only Rodrigue, his governess, and a few other grown-ups talking blithely of things that didn't matter to Dimitri. The palace gardens were far from the public eye, and no one easily angered was present. Steeling himself, he made his move.

"Felix, let's run!" he chirped, liberating his fingers and bolting ahead of the group. His heart thrilled at the pounding of a child's footsteps behind him; Felix had decided to follow.

"Where's somewhere they can't find us?" Felix said, catching up to his side.

"Let me show you," Dimitri said. 

The pair swung around a corner out of sight, and across a marble square with a burbling fountain. Rhododendrons bordered the square, backed by a dark evergreen hedge almost as tall as Dimitri.

"This way," Dimitri said. The moment his feet touched grass, he dropped to his hands and knees, and scurried into a space between branches. Inside, the rhododendrons opened up to a nook big enough for two, maybe three children to sit underneath the thick hedge. He grinned at Felix as he crawled in after him. "I discovered this spot when I was little."

Felix gazed around. There were branches and roots one could lean on, the ground was smooth save for fallen needles, and all was in shade. "It's nice," he remarked.

Indeed, the only way an adult could spot Dimitri and Felix was from the small gap on the other side of the hedge. "They'll never find us here," Dimitri said. After a moment, he flopped backwards, barring the rhododendron-side entrance. "I'm going to lie down," he said retroactively.

"In the  _ DIRT? _ " said Felix.

A bit affronted, Dimitri said nothing. 

Felix clambored over his body and sat down, leaning against a knotted trunk.

Above Dimitri, branches and needles overlapped in dappled sunlight, a kaleidoscope of nature against blue fragments of summer sky. He sighed, feeling his heart rate settle now from the run. This was bliss.

Almost as quickly as he sunk into this reverie, however, it was broken by Felix. "I'm bored," he said.

Dimitri glanced down at him, then looked back up at his sky.

"Want to play a game?"

Dimitri bolted upright, bonked his head on a branch, then pretended like it didn't hurt. "Okay!" he said.

"Let's play pretend," Felix commanded, "I'll be an invincible warrior. You be the ruler of the land."

"I don't want to be the ruler of the land," said Dimitri, "I'd rather be... um... an angel."

He raised his eyebrows. "An  _ angel? _ " he said, then seemed to collect himself. "Sure, if you want to."

Dimitri couldn't help but smile. He was excited for this game. "So," he began, "what kind of place will our pretend game be set in? If you're an invincible warrior, do you want to live somewhere where swords can talk, or somewhere like here where they can't?"

Felix blinked. "I don't know."

"It's up to you!" said Dimitri, trying to make his voice gentle.

"I said I don't know."

"Um, okay," he continued, "then I'll choose. Swords can talk, and swords that you're good at using become your best friends. I have a sword too, but I never use it because I'm such a good angel that I can solve any problem peacefully. So mostly my sword is my friend."

"What about me?" whined Felix, "I want to be your friend!"

"S-sure," said Dimitri, "you and I can be already friends in this game, if you think that's a good idea." He didn't know how to explain that he himself didn't think it a good idea— as an angel and a warrior, their first meeting would be legendary. 

He glanced again at Felix, who was pouting. His heart plummetted— he had upset him somehow, but he didn't know how to make things better.

"Why do we have to spend all this time planning for a pretend game, anyway?" Felix said. "Why don't we just play?"

At once, Dimitri's stress lifted. "Okay, let's play." He gestured around the nook. "This can be your house."

Felix nodded, and crossed his arms. It was the perfect warrior pose; he looked just like Glenn.

Dimitri shifted to a kneeling position, and put on his most serene, benevolent smile. "My undefeated invincible warrior friend," he said, voice reedy but warm, "It is I, an angel sent by the goddess. I love you very much, just as I love all people." He shifted his voice to a cheery squeak. "Hi, invincible warrior! You're so dashing!" A pause. "That was my sword."

"You came here just in time," Felix said, voice comically gruff. "There is a huge monster right outside my door, and I didn't want to strike it down without my best friend there by my side."

"You mean your talking sword?" said Dimitri, "Is it missing?"

"No," Felix growled, "I mean you. My beautiful and important and powerful angel friend."

"Oh!" Dimitri said, "I, um..."

There came a deep voice from beyond the hedge, and for a moment Dimitri feared the monster had broken from the realm of pretend and come charging into reality. But at the sight of a pair of boots and the hem of an aqua colored cape, his fears faded like mist. 

"It's Rodrigue," he whispered.

Felix pressed a finger to his mouth.

"Felix," came Rodrigue's voice, "Glenn's spearfighting lesson is all over. It's time to go home."

"No," squeaked Felix.

Dimitri clapped a hand over his mouth. He might never get used to his friends contradicting their parents. It wasn't as if someone would hurt him if he snapped at his father, but the king commanded a degree of respect in ways that other parents did not.

"Come on," said Rodrigue, voice gentle. "I'm glad you two are getting along, but we can't stay in Fhirdiad forever."

Felix shook his head despite still being hidden. "I want to stay and live here."

There was a rustle of fabric, and Rodrigue crouched down to peer into the nook. "I know it's hard," he said, "but we all have to return to our duties eventually."

Felix didn't budge.

After a moment, Rodrigue took Felix by the ankles and dragged him out of the nook, then with a "hup" stood up.

Poking his head out after him, Dimitri watched as his friend was swung upside down.

Felix shrieked in delight. "Now spin me in a big circle!" he said, having apparently forgotten how contrary he felt just moments ago.

Prepared to wait with bated breath for his own turn to go upside down, Dimitri watched Rodrigue count down from three. Just as he turned to spin, however, a voice came from beyond the rhododendrons.

"Your Highness?" It was an attendant. "It is time to go back inside."

If Felix could be contrary, so could Dimitri. "W-Why?" he called from inside the bush.

"It will soon be family dinner time," they said, "and Your Highness must wash up and dress to meet your father."

Reluctantly, he crawled out of the bushes, clothes dirty and hair disheveled. Peering over the hedge, he saw Rodrigue, still whirling Felix around by his ankles, and a pang of jealousy twisted through him. Why should not he but Felix get to spend so much time with Rodrigue? "Can I say goodbye?" Dimitri asked.

"They... seem busy right now," the attendant said, "but don't worry. Glenn and Felix will visit again very soon."

Dimitri nodded and followed his grown-up servants across the plaza, away from his secret nook which was no longer a secret. The urge tugged at him to turn around and yell his goodbyes, but Dimitri was not good at yelling. He had never been good at yelling. With a sigh, he conceded to wait until the next time they came by.


End file.
